Pyrimidine compounds useful for treatment of diabetes and other metabolic disorders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,638,541 which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. One such compound is 5-ethyl-2-{4-[4-(4-tetrazol-1-yl-phenoxymethyl)-thiazol-2-yl]-piperidin-1-yl}-pyrimidine. Methods for preparing this compound are set forth in U.S. Ser. No. 61/351,803 filed on Jun. 4, 2010 which application is incorporated in its entirety by reference. This compound is an agonist of GPR119, a GPCR that is expressed in the pancreatic islets and the gastrointestinal tract. GPR agonists have been shown to stimulate glucose-dependent insulin secretion and release of incretin hormones leading to a preservation of beta cell health.
Heretofore, described formulations of 5-ethyl-2-{4-[4-(4-tetrazol-1-yl-phenoxymethyl)-thiazol-2-yl]-piperidin-1-yl}-pyrimidine possessed less than optimal bioavailability properties. In turn, increased bioavailability of 5-ethyl-2-{4-[4-(4-tetrazol-1-yl-phenoxymethyl)-thiazol-2-yl]-piperidin-1-yl}-pyrimidine.